Kuroko Betrayed
by floresbriana8
Summary: Kuroko was the "6th player of GoM" and "the shadow of siren." It was after the winter cup when they had won and everyone turned back to normal. Kuroko thought he had his friends back but he was wrong. After they have won they went to Maji burger to celebrate kuroko was late because he past. And when he got there he heard some hurtful things. 'I'll show you the real me."-kuroko


After their match with Rakuzan High the team siren decided to go to maji burger to celebrate. "Um Coach I have to go somewhere. I'll meet there ok?" Kuroko ask his coach Riko. "Sure! Remember we still have practice tomorrow." After that kuroko left. He went to the hospital to see if he was finally healed.

Kagimai p.o.v. 

The team and I went to Maui to celebrate winning the winter cup. Then I notice kuroko wasn't there. "Hey kagimai-Chii!" A familiar blonde teen yelled out. "Hi kise." The red haired Said back. "Anyway we are here to talk business." Akashi said with a serious tone. "I would like you to be the 6th player of GoM." "Really?!" Kagimai was excited. "Yeah we don't need a weak nobody on our team." Akashi said as the rest of GoM agreed. "Kuroko couldn't have won without you kagimai-chii." "Yeah now that I think about it he is weak. I don't need him as a shadow." I had said. Then everyone felt the temperature drop. "How could you say that?!" There coach yelled out. "He is a very valuable player to this team without him we wouldn't have won!" The coach screamed. "Yeah I agree with kagimai- senpie. If he was on the beach we would win a whole lot more." A first year Said. Everyone one siren beside the coach agreed. (I had forgot their names) Little did they know there was someone hearing the thing they had said.

Kuroko p.o.v. 

I was so happy I was finally fully healed and I can play at my full potential. I went to maji burger to tell my team the truth about me. But when I got there I was heart broken. I would like you to be the 6th player of GoM." "Really?!" Kagimai was excited. "Yeah we don't need a weak nobody on our team." When I heard that I felt my heart was breaking but I still had the emotionless face. "Kuroko couldn't have won without your kagimai-Chii." Kise said agreeing. Kuroko then felt like a knife go though his heart. Kise didn't add Chii to his name. "Yeah now that I think about it he is weak. I don't need him as a shadow." Kagimai had said. Then everyone felt the temperature drop. "How could you say that?!" There coach yelled out. "He is a very valuable player to this team without him we wouldn't have won!" The coach screamed. 'At least someone was caring about me.' Kuroko thought as he felt warm ness in his heart. Then it went back when he head a first year. "Yeah I agree with kagimai- senpie. If he was on the beach we would win a whole lot more." A first year Said. Everyone one siren beside the coach agreed. 'Am I really that useless? No! I wasn't fully recovered yet. That what got me here that stupid accident!' Kuroko thought. He then walks in to the restaurant. "Hi coach." Kuroko Said. "Ahhh! When did you get here?" She was worried he had heard what GoM and kagimai said earlier. "I just got here." "Hey kuroko where were you?" Kagimai had Ask. But kuroko ignored him. "Anyways, coach can I talk to you in private?" "Sure?" She was confused.

Rikos p.o.v. 

Me and kuroko walked outside. "Just do you know I heard what they said." Kuroko Said as tears were coming up. She was shocked she never seen him cry. "T-that n-not w-what you h-heard?" She said as more as a question then trying to reassure him. "No I heard it perfectly. I want to quit the team but I want to show you something can you get the others over to the basketball court." Kuroko Said. "Sure but may I know why?" She asked. "You'll find out later." Kuroko then left to go to the court. Riko walk inside and said "Hey everybody we are going to the court!" She yelled at everybody including GoM. "But why? we just came but from there." Kise Said. "Honestly I don't know either but kuroko wanted to show us all something there." "I don't see the point of listening to that weakling but sure." Aomine said as he start to walk to the basketball court.

Kuroko p.o.v.

When I saw my teammates, no, former teammates I walk up to them. "So you think I'm weak huh?" I had Said as he was holding a basketball by his side. "Oh so did hear us then can you quit the team?" Kagimai Ask. "Oh I already did I just wanted to show y'all something before going." He then pull the basketball away from his side. Then he shot behind him not looking at the basket. Then a swoosh was heard. "That what I wanted to show you. Anyway I'm thankful I didn't tell you. Thank you coach for believing in me but I have to go." Kuroko then walks away.

Kagimai p.o.v.

'That impossible he was away from the basket! How did he made that?!' Kagimai thought. "What did he mean he was thankful for not telling us?" Akashi Ask then sobs were heard and everyone turned around to see a pinked hair girl on the ground sobbing.

Momois p.o.v.

When I heard that he was quitting siren I was heart broken but he he said he was thankful he didn't told them. I knew exactly what he was talking about because I was they only person who knew.

*Flash back*

"Hey Momoi-san?" Kuroko Said. "Yes kuroko-chan." She replied back. "I have something to tell you but you can not tell the others under no circumstances." He said as a small dark aura was behind him. "Y-yes." I was surprised to see a dark aura behind him. Then he had told me about the accident that happened that cause him to be the way he was now. I was crying shocked that something so horrible happened to him. I went up and hug him. "I won't tell nobody!" I had said.

*Flash back over*

"Hey Momoi-san you Alright?" Aomine Ask his childhood friend. "How could you do that to him!" She Yelled which shocked everybody. "He was about to tell you something very emotional to him! He was about to open up to you! But you had to go stab him in the back! You know what?! I quit! From GoM and Tōō!" She Yelled Then she walk off to catch kuroko.

Aomine p.o.v.

I was surprised when she yelled. Everybody stood there shocked. "Now I really wonder what he was going to tell us." I said out loud." "We all do." Kagimai Said then Ask " Akashi do you know anything about this?" Hoping he had a answer which he did but not the one he was hoping to hear. "No." Was all he said that shocked everybody he was supposed to know everything about the team.

Kuroko p.o.v.

"Kuroko! Kuroko!" I heard someone yell out my name. I turned around to see momoi. "Hi momoi-San." She held up a finger while trying to catch her breath. "Hey what are you going to do now?" She ask him but he didn't know. "I don't know but one thing I do know is that I'm going to get revenge." He had a big dark blue aura around him. "Can I help? We need to show those idiots where they belong!" Momoi Said as she also had a dark aura around her but dark pink. "Yeah. I'll show you to my house. Now that I think about it I do have a plan."

Nobody p.o.v.

They arrived at kuroko house but it wasn't a home it was...

(Author: I hope you like it. I'm reading these currently and they have pecked my interest so I decided to write a book. I hope mine is different from others ones I have read. If not I'm sorry and please tell me. I put some things of my own in there.)

Word count: 1343


End file.
